


Big Hero Harry Potter-OneShot Collection

by Himitchen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Character Death, Depression, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry-centric, M/M, Male Slash, Omegaverse, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitchen/pseuds/Himitchen
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots featuring Harry/Male BH6 Characters SLASH (BoyxBoy) Hopefully I'll update it once per week.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I decided to start this drabble series as a challenge. I have not forgotten of my other stories, I just don’t know how to get them going. Sorry for that :( (No, I will not delete them nor will I place them for adoption.)
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Hiro (pre-slash)  
> Characters age: Harry: 18-Hiro: 16
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

“Did you really have to get ice cream right now?” Hiro asked exasperated.

“Hey, don’t stare at me like that! I’m hungry!” Harry huffed before taking a spoonful of his recently acquired chocolate ice cream, letting out a little moan at the taste. “It’s not my fault; I was going to get something to eat when you called.”

“Wait, haven’t you eaten yet?”

Harry shook his head in denial before taking a seat on one of the tables beneath a parasol, Padfoot sitting next to him longingly eyeing his ice cream. “I thought it was something important so I came as soon as I could. And it’s kinda your fault, you never told me why you called me.” He added after a second thought.

 _He is right, y’know_.

Hiro flushed at being called on his unthoughtfulness and, begrudgingly, took the seat across from him, crossing his arms and watched him eat in silence.

Staring at him, he couldn’t help thinking back on their first encounter four months ago.

At that time there has been a raid at the marketplace, a group of girls that called themselves The Fujitas wreaked havoc terrorizing everyone. The team tried to stop them but they only avoided their advances and managed to get to them.

Every news media was quickly overflowing with theories of who this strange man with the fox mask was. Everyone was losing their minds thinking how he managed to transform such an object into feathers. There was a theory stating that he was either an illusionist or a magician.

The fox mask only managed to add more craziness to the theories. Making them think that he was a real kitsune who managed to disguise as a normal person, living inadvertently amongst them.

And in all, everyone was pretty much excited of San Fransokyo's newest hero.

Trying to hunt him down had been impossible and they only managed to meet him in person because he had chosen so.

Since then Harry has been a recent addition to their team. He was easy to get along with and quickly became closer to everyone.

“I’ll tell you later, this is not the place.” Hiro told him, receiving a nod in response.

The loudness of some girl sitting on the next table brought their attention. “C’mon you have to tell me!” She gushed to her friend. “Did you finally kiss him? How was it?”

“Laura, be quiet!”

“Just tell me! You know how my parents don’t want me having a boyfriend; I have to live those kinds of experiences through you.” She pouted. “Be a good friend.”

“It was-“ Her friend paused to bring suspense. “Perfect!”

They then continued chatting between squeals of excitement and gossipy whispers.

He simply tuned them out.

 _A perfect first kiss._ He snorted. _How could she say that it was perfect if it was her first? It’s not like there was anything she could compare it to._

People always said that their first kiss was as perfect as it could be. He thought that they were just biased in their affections.

Turning his gaze towards his companion and he blinked, confused at the sad smile he was bearing, his expression one of longing as he watched the girls chatting happily.

“You okay?” He asked quietly, startling him.

“Ah, yes. Sorry, I just spaced out.” Harry mumbled, ashamed at being caught watching.

He wanted to ask but decided against it.

“Alright, do finish your ice cream. We have to get going.”

* * *

The walk to the lab was awkward. He felt Harry’s gaze on his back from time to time but he didn’t know how to break the tension.

As soon as they got there he made a bee-line to his lab and towards the holo-screen while Harry lingered at the entrance, curiously looking around. As dogs weren’t allowed at the lab, Padfoot was left waiting at the entrance.

“Harry,” Hiro started, not looking up from the screen, “have you ever kissed someone?”

Startled, Harry almost pulled down at the solder he had been playing with. “What kind of question is that?!” He exclaimed, red-faced. “A-and why would you care?”

“Just curious.” Hiro mumbled, eyes glued to the screen, doing his to best to avoid looking at him.

An awkward silence followed.

The ticking of the wall clock along with the hum of the holo-screen was the only sound in the room.

Tired of it all, he sighed and took a seat at a desk. “Yes, I did.”

“Eh?”

“I did kiss someone. Or should I say, someone kissed me?” He paused to think. “Either way, I think that may be the same thing.” He blushed.

“Oh,”

“Why-” Harry cleared his throat, “why were you asking that? And don’t tell me it was just out of curiosity.” He added just when Hiro was about to open his mouth.

“Was it-“ Hiro trailed off not knowing how to phrase his question. “Was it as ‘perfect’ as everyone says?”

Harry looked at him for a moment. Hiro seemed so uncomfortable talking about this, that for once, he resembled his age. He even looked kinda cute, he smiled a little. “It wasn’t nice at all. In fact, it was really awkward.” He laughed, smiling crookedly.

Hiro glanced at him. “So… you didn’t like that other person?”

“I did like her, but as a little sister.” He explained. “She was the sister of my best friend. I told her I only saw her as a little sister and she got mad.” He left out the fact that she had told everyone that they were dating and planned to marry. He grimaced remembering how he was the subject of Ron’s anger for months, thinking that he was only playing with his sister. He quickly shook his head. “Anyway, that happened years ago.”

“And,” Hiro trailed off avoiding his gaze, “have you kissed anyone else?”

“No.” He replied honestly, still confused at all of his questions.

“What?!” Hiro exclaimed taken aback at his bluntness. “You are kidding me!”

“I’m only saying the truth. Why is it so shocking for you?” He asked. “I didn’t have the time to date while I was in England and when I graduated I just kept busy working and didn’t think that having a relationship was that important.”

“But you are-!” Hiro stopped abruptly and covered his mouth.

“I am what?”

“Forget it!”

“No, I wouldn’t. Why are you asking these things?” Harry questioned, genuinely curious and then brightened suddenly. “Is there someone you are interested in?”

Hiro didn’t need to say anything. His face said everything he needed to know.

“You are!” Harry beamed. “Who is it? Is it someone from here?”

“You could say that.” Hiro didn’t knew what to tell him.

Staring at his companion, he thought that it would be his chance to test his theory.

Confused at what caused his intense stare he looked worriedly over his shoulder, thinking that there may be something behind him but he only saw Baymax standing next to the wall. As soon as he noticed his stare he simply raised his arm as a greeting.

Harry just returned the gesture with a bemused smile before turning towards Hiro again. “What’s wrong?”

“You,” he grumbled.

“Wha-“ he startled but before he could utter a word Hiro hastily pressed their lips together, bumping noses and clinking their teeth in his precipitation.

The pressure on his lips barely lasted a second before Hiro pulled away, freaking out at his own actions.

Covering his mouth with a shaking hand, Harry couldn’t believe what just happened. “Why did you-?” This was bad. His heart was beating too fast and he could feel the magic pricking at his skin wanting to lash out at what caused such stress on its user.

“I-I’m so, so, sorry.  I wasn’t thinking-“

_He wasn’t- He didn’t mean it. It was only a mistake._

It echoed in his mind over and over. Harry felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I have to go.”

“Harry- Wait!”

Not wanting to listen to another word, he belted towards the entrance as fast as he could. Wanting to get away before he hurt anyone.

* * *

If he had just controlled himself in the first place, then now he wouldn’t be looking for him around San Fransokyo like crazy.

Hiro was passing through the bridge on Baymax’ back when he got the idea that maybe he had decided to leave the city. He had magic, isn’t it? Maybe he just teleported himself… he was ready to tear his hair off when Baymax’ voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

_‘I found him. There.’_

He found him sitting a bench at the park, staring emotionlessly at the fountain.

Hiro quickly dismounted and approached him.

Harry only bowed his head ashamed, he knew they were there.

“Can we talk?” Hiro asked quietly, taking off the visor but leaving the helmet on.

Not receiving an answer, he sighed, taking a seat next to him. “I’m sorry for doing that without asking your permission.”

“You were supposed to do it with someone you liked.” Harry murmured, not looking at him. “Why? Why did you do that?”

He decided to be completely honest knowing that avoiding the truth would only make more troubles. Nervous, he gulped and worked up his courage. “Because I like you.”

“Me?” Harry asked, wide eyed. “You really like me?”

Hiro sputtered, face red. “I don’t say these things just because!”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s only that I don’t trust myself.”

“Because where I came from, everyone I knew wanted to get close to me because of my name. They only saw me as a way to make them famous.” He mumbled, shaking his head at the memories. “Even some of my so called ‘friends’ were close to me for the fame it would bring them.”

“Years passed and the attention only increased. People said that they loved me but I barely knew them. I couldn’t bear it anymore so I left.”

“I’m sorry.” Hiro said quietly. “I know what’s like when people expect things from you.”

“So you understand that it isn’t easy to trust anyone.”

Hiro stood quickly, moving in front of him. “I will prove myself!” He stated, determined to show he was genuine on his feelings. “I will show you that I’m completely serious about this!” He exclaimed and after he regained his breath he faltered, all the bravery he had was now gone. “If- if you’d let me.”

He seemed so spirited at that moment that Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “How could I say no to that?”

“You’ll give me a chance?”

Harry smiled and nodded slightly. “But I can’t promise anything.” He stared down at his hands before he muttered. “Just… give me time.”

“I want to do this right.”

Hiro nodded quickly.

“It’s late. You need to go back before someone sees you.” Harry stood and moving next to him, he lightly pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away, smiling softly at his dumbfounded expression and gently pressed the side of Hiro’s helmet with a finger to close the visor again before taking some steps away and turned around apparating with a crack.

Silence reigned at the park. Entranced, Hiro was left standing on the same spot until Baymax helpfully piped in.

_‘Your heart rate and temperature has increased at an alarming rate.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just to clarify, Padfoot is just a normal dog. He was a stray that got hit by a car; Harry healed him and after he grew fond of, he finally adopted him.


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none. Basically everyone loves Haru and wants a piece of him (jk…or am I?)
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

He was sitting on the back seat of the car, talking amiable with the gang until they finally reached the airport. They had been adamant on leaving him alone as it was his final day at San Fransokyo.

When he had just arrived to visit his cousin, he thought that maybe he was only going to spend his days wandering on the streets as a regular tourist. He didn’t expect to be accepted so easily by them, much less that they would want to spend time with him.

He couldn’t help but feel at home. Everyone has been so nice to him. He didn’t really want to leave but he already promised his family that he would only be here for a few months.

“We’re finally here.” Haru breathed out, stepping outside of the vehicle, everyone followed through. He grimaced, looking as people came and went around the busy airport. He hated crowds.

Approaching the back of the car, Wasabi stopped him before he was about to take his luggage, Fred rushing past him and snagged them before he could protest. “We will get them. It looks like Gogo wants to tell you something.” He said, motioning to where she was standing next to Honey.

Thanking them, he turned to face his cousin and grinned playfully. “You will miss me?”

She snorted. “Miss you? I’ll be relieved. My kitchen will be safe after you are gone.” She said remembering the huge bags of candy and cookies that plagued the cabinets. “I can’t believe how you are able to consume so much sugar without gaining weight.”

“Oh, I do gain weight I just burn them quickly I guess.”

Gogo stared at him unimpressed before muttering. “Lucky bastard.”

Haru jokingly cried out indignantly before hugging her.

Gogo tugged on his locks, which now were already past his shoulders. “Cut your damn hair.” She spoke, just loud enough so only he could hear.

He only laughed and smiled sweetly, hiding how irritated he was. He hated people tugging on his hair and she clearly knew that. “I don’t tell you to stop munching on gum, so kindly buzz off.”

Pulling away, she grinned at him. “Oh, and it seems you didn’t burn _all_ the fat.” She continued when Haru stared confused at her. “Your ass is getting bigger.”

Haru sputtered indignantly. “Oi! You-!”

Honey decided to interrupt before they started fighting. “Hope you have a safe trip!”

“Yeah! You better come back sometime!” Fred exclaimed, luggage in hand.

“Thank you.” He smiled, taking it from him. “I’m glad I could meet you, guys. I know we have only known each other for only a few months and it may sound strange, but that’s how I feel.”

“You all make a great team.” He spoke, smiling too innocently.

Everything went still.

_Did he know?_

The same question was on everyone’s mind as they stood frozen on the spot.

“Hiro!” Haru called, getting their attention.

They could see a figure running towards them.

They had told Hiro about his departure but he hadn’t seemed interested into coming, so they left it. It seemed he had changed him mind.

Approaching the running figure, he met him halfway. “I thought you wouldn’t come!” He exclaimed, worried at his appearance.

“I-“ He wheezed, leaning his hands on his knees. “I came running.”

“I can tell.” Haru acknowledged, before insistently pulling him towards a bench. “Please, sit down.”

“Baymax is here too.” He added perplexed, when he noticed the white inflatable bot coming towards him.

“Y-yeah, he came along.” Hiro spoke, when he regained his breath. “So you are leaving?”

Haru nodded. “I have to return. My family is waiting and there are some matters I need to attend to.”

“Oh, uh, have a safe trip.”

Haru smiled and nodded. “Oh, before I go.” He started and quickly pulled him into a hug. Hiro stood still before slowly returning the gesture. After a few moments Haru finally let go and Hiro pulled away, finding it weird that he didn’t want to let go and his face flushed at the thought.

“Remember to be careful next time.”

Hiro blinked. “Eh?”

“The almost crashing into a building the other day?” Haru added playfully. “That was a close call.”

“You knew?” Hiro sputtered.

Haru just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You guys disappear for hours and then there is a group of five-or should I say six-“ He added, glancing at Baymax, who was chasing a butterfly. He blinked before turning towards Hiro again. “heroes all around the news? Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

“Look,” He sighed, “I’m not angry. Of course, I'd wish you would’ve told me in the first place, but I understand the importance of keeping it a secret.” He spoke, placing a hand on Hiro’s shoulder. “I know you are smart enough to know what you are doing, but I mean it, be careful. Okay?”

He was stumped that he found himself nodding in agreement before a thought occurred to him. “Wait- Do they know that you know?” He blinked at his phrasing.

Haru just laughed amused at it all. “Nope. And let it be, it’s much funnier that way.” He remembered all of the times he had been saved by them in his stay. Being the magnet of trouble that he was, in the last month, he had been saved at least once by each one of them. It really wasn't his fault.

“Seeing all of you showing your prowess and then pretend that it had nothing to do with you.” He chuckled. “If I didn’t know better I would say that you all were trying to show off.”

Hiro paled.

“Haru! Your flight!”

“Alright! Thanks!” He called and turned towards him. "It's time."

Hiro stuttered, saved by the bell. "Yeah…"

“Baymax. Take care of him for me, okay?”

_‘I’m a healthcare companion. It’s my duty to ensure the safety of others.’_

Haru looked at him amusedly. Taking the handle of his luggage he made sure he had everything before turning towards Hiro once more. "If," He started. "if I ever come back, I promise that you'll be the first to know."

“I’ll hold you on to that!”

Haru laughed and called back. “When did I break a promise?”

* * *

“He will come back.” Said Gogo, standing next to Hiro, looking towards the line of soon to be boarding passengers.

“He usually comes every year. I’m pretty sure he does it only to annoy me.” She grumbled, crossing her arms. “I swear his ass is getting bigger.” She murmured, looking as he was boarding the plane.

Honey squeaked, scandalized. “Gogo, you can’t say those things! That’s rude! He is your cousin.”

“As you already said, he is _my_ cousin. I’m entitled to.”


	3. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harry(Haru)/Tadashi  
> Characters age: Haru: 17-Hiro: 14
> 
> WARNING: Characters suffering depression. Character Death.
> 
> This follows my first fic ‘The Untitled Song’ but it’s not what will happen in it. This is just a big what if.  
> This is what would happen if Tadashi had died on the fire.
> 
> *I was listening to “Speeding Cars” by Imogen Heap and “You Said You'd Grow Old With Me” by Michael Schulte… why do I do this to myself?

_He thought everything was perfect._

_Everything was going so good. Too good._

_He should’ve known it would happen._

_It was as if life had made it their job to make him as miserable as possible._

_What was he going to do now?_

**_*Denial_ **

_This is just a sick joke._

_People seemed to rush around him while he stood frozen._

_The grim expression on the doctor’s face was still haunting him._

_It’s not true._

_They were supposed to go to that trip._

_He was supposed to see his first performance._

_All of the plans…_

_what was left of it all?_

**_*Anger_ **

_Everything was a sick joke._

_Life itself was a joke._

_Everything he loved was just taken away sooner or later. It would happen eventually. He just knew that._

_What did he do to deserve this?_

He tried to focus on his work. He was tired of crying all the time, it seemed to be the only thing he did these days.

Now, he either cried or he would get angry at the slightest word directed at him.

Work helped. It managed to keep him busy. He didn’t want to deal with anyone.

Not now.

_His parents. His dreams._

_Tadashi._

With a cry he threw everything from the desk, papers flying everywhere making them flutter before falling to the ground in a mess.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" He cried, angry at everything but most important, he was angry at himself. He saw the moment he entered, he could've stopped him. But he didn't. _Why didn't he?_ He just stood frozen, watching.

"Why?! Why did you let that happen?" He wept, holding his head between his arms. He didn’t know how long he had spent there crying. Taking deep breaths to rein his emotions, he glanced at the mess he had made.

Angrily wiping at his eyes, he kneeled and slowly picked up his papers.

His eyes landed on an envelope with the words _‘I love you’_ written on the backside. Heart on his throat, he slowly opened it.

Inside was a picture of them lying side to side, smiling happily and looking at each other.

Tears ran down his cheeks but this time he didn't care. He just let them flow freely as he held the picture close to his chest, muttering ‘I love you’ over and over.

**_*Depression_ **

"I just want to be left alone." He had said, lying on the bed facing away from the door.

Sirius stood hesitatingly by the door. "Haru, please-"

"Leave!" He yelled, curling onto himself.

Sirius sighed, closing the door quietly.

Haru refused to leave the apartment.

It's been three weeks since the funeral and he didn't know what to do. His godson has stopped eating and refused to leave his room. He could hear him crying at night.

Seeing his godson wasting away was too much for him.

He had thought of taking him to a specialist but he had the feeling that forcing him would do no good. But he was afraid that he was going to lose him.

Resolving his mind, he was going to give him time before he took him to a psychologist. He was determined to use force if needed.

**_*Acceptance_ **

A month has passed.

He came at midnight while everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

Climbing the roofs using a dumpster from the alley as leverage, he reached the window, he was lucky to find that it was unlocked and slightly open to let in the fresh air.

Inside the room, he inspected his surrounding noticing the small bump underneath the covers of Hiro’s bed and averted his gaze feeling guilty for leaving him alone while he was hurting.

Approaching the shoji doors, he slid them as quietly as he could. Staring into his room, he let out a shaky breath as his eyes immediately landed on the baseball cap placed on top of the covers.

He made to step inside but he was frozen on the spot. His feet felt like made out of lead.

Dazed, he grabbed onto the shoji door before he could fall and he weakly slid down into a kneeling position, feeling his eyes prickling with tears. He knew he was pushing it too far. The hunger and the lack of sleep were doing their job and his body was protesting.

He wanted to die.

_He was tired of everything._

"You can't enter too?"

He startled, quickly turning around, finding Hiro sitting on his bed, the bed sheets thrown over in disarray. “Hiro,” he whispered shakily. “I-I thought you were sleeping.”

“I couldn’t.”

“I’m so sorry. It’s late a-and I shouldn’t be there.” He stuttered and quickly moved towards the window, intending to leave and just pretend that this never happened.

“Why did you come?” Hiro asked, halting him on his steps.

His posture sagged, not wanting to talk with anyone but he knew he couldn’t ignore him anymore. “I wanted- I needed to see his room.” He admitted, holding himself.

“Everything is still as he left it.” He murmured, glancing towards the now vacant room with lifeless eyes.

He quietly approached Hiro’s bed, testing his reactions and took a seat next to him. Not too close but not too far either.

Seeing him in that condition broke his heart. Did he also look like that? Sirius must have been going crazy in his worry whenever he saw him. He really needed to apologize to him but right now, Hiro needed him. He wanted to comfort him, but how could he offer that when he too was broken into pieces.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone.” Haru breathed shakily. He didn’t really want to talk, knowing himself he would start crying at any second, but he had to do this. “I was too focused on my own pain that I couldn’t see yours.”

“It’s not your fault.” Spoke Hiro in a broken voice without looking at him.

“But it is. I shouldn’t have done that. You were suffering and I was selfish.” He shook his head. “It wasn’t right. Leaving you alone was the worst thing I could’ve done.”

He reached to take his hand, fearing that he would be pushed away. “Hiro.” He said softly, making him lift his gaze towards him. Hiro’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he gazed at him.

He smiled softly. “It’s okay to cry.” He reassured, lifting his free hand to push Hiro’s hair away from his face. “Cry. Scream. Break things if you need to.” He insisted, feeling his own eyes prickling with tears.  “Don’t hold it in.”

Hiro soon broke down in sobs and couldn't seem to stop. Silently enveloping his arms around him, Haru let out a shaky breath. “I wish I could do something to make it better.” Haru whispered as he cradled him to his chest. “Just remember that I’m here.”

Hiro wrapped his arms tightly around him, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes passed, his hold began to decrease as his drowsiness started to consume him.

Still wrapped in each other’s arms, Hiro begged against his chest, feeling completely drained after crying. “Can you stay? I don’t want to be alone.”

Haru smiled before nodding and laid next to him. When Hiro laid stiff, he silently raised his arms in an offering.

Hesitating, Hiro pressed his head against his chest. The fingers running through his hair and the sound of the soothing heartbeat calmed him and he soon fell asleep.

Smiling down at the boy in his arms, he turned his head towards Tadashi’s room. Glancing at the baseball cap he swore.

 _‘I promise that I will always take care of him.’_  

* * *

He woke up as soon as he heard Cass bustling in the house, lately he has been sleeping lightly and any sound would make him wide awake. He couldn’t bear seeing her right now and he really didn’t want to explain how he broke in.

Looking down, he saw Hiro still in sleeping in his arms. Softly caressing his hair, he thought about waking him but he decided against it. He needed to rest after last night events.

Slipping quietly from his grasp without waking him, he used a pillow as a substitute of himself and stared surprised when Hiro immediately hugged it.

He couldn’t help the smile that escaped him as he looked at the scene before him.

Glancing around, looking for something he could write on, he left a note next to his pillow explaining his absence.

_‘Sorry for leaving but I couldn’t deal with Cass right now. Hope you understand. Remember you can always count with me for anything. Be safe.’_

Slipping from the room using the window, he was thankful that Cass’s routine started at the break of dawn so he didn’t had to worry with anyone seeing him sneaking out.

He needed to talk with Sirius and apologize.

* * *

When Hiro tackled Cass a few days later, she didn't know how to react and quickly raised her arms, taken aback by the sudden hug staring at Haru who just stood behind watching them with a little smile.

After a few second, Hiro pulled away and ran to the front door blurting out a quick goodbye, disappearing from their sight.

“Cass,” Haru started, hesitantly glancing at her. “I-I’m sorry for-“ He paused, taking in a shaky breath.  “I’m sorry for not being there.”

“Oh, hun, don’t worry.”

“I was selfish.” He spoke. “I thought I was the only one who was suffering for his loss.” He sobbed quietly, wiping his eyes. “I was so wrong.”

“Honey, you were grieving. It’s okay.” She spoke and hugged him gently.

Wrapping his arms around her, he returned the hug in kind, pressing his head against her neck. “Thank you for always being there,” He murmured. “and I do not mean just with me.”

Her eyes widened before tightening her hold, smiling sadly.

_We will be okay. Do you hear?_

_It will take some time, but I’m sure of it._

_We will heal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so this was really sad and much longer than I intended to.
> 
> Could we talk for a sec about how Cass had to go through it all?
> 
> In just a few minutes, she lost her sister and brother-in-law, had to take care of her two nephews. The youngest, being Hiro, was only three years old when his parents died! Imagine how hard she had to work to provide a healthy environment for them. And then, Tadashi’s death…
> 
> Now excuse me while I cry on that corner…


	4. Broken Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like it. It started ok but then it was meh.
> 
> Pairing: none  
> Characters age: Harry: 18-Tadashi: 18

Standing in front of the mirror he scrutinized at the right side of his face. Marred in healed scars that wouldn’t disappear, he was grateful for no longer feeling the constant itching, but the scars, along with his now white eye, brought unwanted attention to his person.

Frowning, he splashed water at his face and quickly, but carefully nonetheless, dried himself with the fluffy towel next to him, finally deciding to go before his aunt came looking for him.

As soon as he appeared back at the shop he was assaulted by his aunt. “Tadashi, I was looking for you! You suddenly disappeared, I was worried!”

“Sorry, Cass. I- I spilled some coffee on myself.”

Staring worriedly at him, she was about to ask how he was feeling when a customer called, interrupting them. “Coming right up!” She called back and looked back at her nephew. “Be careful, okay?  The coffee is burning hot and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Taking a coffee pot in hand she asked, “Could you attend the rest? You don’t have to force yourself if it makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

He smiled trying to reassure her. “Don’t worry. I think I will be fine now.”

Smiling thankfully, she placed a hand on his shoulder before she left.

Knowing that he couldn’t continue avoiding everyone, taking deep breaths, he tried to control his nervousness. After making sure to get the notebook and pen, he approached the first table. “Welcome to Lucky Cat Café, may I get your order?” He spoke clearly, mentally patting himself on the back for not stumbling over his words.

As always, the stares full of either pity or curiosity weren’t new.

The morning went on, clients came and left. While most were treating him as usual, others were blatantly obvious on their uneasiness. Being as polite as he could, he took their orders and as soon as he left, he tried to ignore the whispers behind his back. He had told himself he wouldn’t be bothered by that anymore and he was adamant on carry out.

The morning was almost over when the bell jingled signaling a new customer. Cass exclaimed and rushed towards the door, “Harry! I haven’t seen you around lately. How are you?” She asked worriedly at the newcomer’s worn-out appearance.

“Exhausted,” The newcomer, Harry, sighed before plopping himself on the chair. “I have some pending paintings that are due for next month and, on top of it all, Teddy is teething.” He added, rubbing his face, his glassed askew. “As I was starting to lose my mind, his grandma, bless her soul, took him for the day so I could get some work done. I took the chance to leave the house for a while and, hopefully, get some of your coffee-chocolate cake? I need coffee. And sugar. Lots of it.” He glanced at her with puppy dog eyes.

Cass smiled in sympathy. “I’ll get you a big piece of cake along with some coffee.”

“You, my dear, are the best.” He enthused. “I’m gonna make you an altar one of these days.”

Cass only giggled at his occurrences before heading to the back.

Tadashi stood completely taken aback at their interactions. They were acting as if they had known each other for years.

Glancing at the newcomer he was surprised to notice his young appearance. He was gorgeous looking, fragile in appearance but he had an air of hidden strength underneath easy going smiles. All in all, he was captivating, but the more mesmerizing thing was the happiness and warmth he seemed to radiate.

He felt out of place standing in front of such a beautiful being. Snapping out of his staring, he rushed after his aunt.

Glancing at her, not knowing how to start he asked, “What was that? Do you know that person?” He started.

“Uh? You mean Harry?” She asked, confused at the sudden question. “He is a regular, he comes by every Thursday. Has been doing so for three months now.”

“A regular client, you said? How come this is the first time I saw him?” He inquired. This Harry’s aura brought everyone’s attention like a moth to a flame. Himself included. He was pretty sure he couldn’t have missed a person like that.

Cass shrugged, cutting a piece of the cake and placing it in a platter. “You were probably busy at the time. You were spending more and more time at the Institute. Why the sudden interest?” She inquired glancing towards him.

Shrugging, Tadashi avoided her gaze and took the coffee pot making sure it was properly full. “No reason. I just thought it was strange how you spoke with such familiarity.”

“Hm, the first time he came he seemed lonely, he's such a nice young man I still wonder what caused that look in the first place.” She paused thoughtfully and glanced towards him. “Could you take this to his table?”

“I don’t think-“

“Oh, c’mon, Tadashi. He’s not going to bite you.”

He wanted to refuse but looking towards the table where Harry was, all alone and seemingly scribbling on a napkin, he sighed and took the plate from her, ignoring her triumphant grin.

Making sure to hide his burned face from view, he approached him. “Here you go,” he stated, placing the coffee mug and cake on the table.

“Ah, thank you!” Harry exclaimed, scooping a piece of the cake and happily stuffing his face. “As delicious as always,” he moaned around the mouthful. He was about to take another bite, just then noticing that Tadashi was still standing here and he gulped in embarrassment. “Oh, I’m- pardon me.”

“Don’t worry, enjoy your coffee.” He said quickly about to take his leave.

“You are Tadashi, right?” Harry spoke suddenly, stopping him on his tracks. “Cass told me about you.”

“Nothing bad, I hope.” Tadashi mumbled, doing his best to hide his face. He’d wished he didn’t have this scar, he wished that he didn’t have to hide himself. But he couldn’t change the past.

Harry smiled reassuringly. “Oh, no, she’s so proud of you two. She’s always gushing on her nephews achievements.”

“The people who really love you won’t mind how you look.” He said, nursing the mug and glancing at the contents, his reflection sadly staring back at him.

“You don’t have to hide yourself.”

* * *

Cleaning the tables after the closing hours, he was throwing the used napkins and sugar packages when he reached the table where Harry had been seated.

Noticing a paper on the table, he picked it up and turned it around, staring with astonishment at his discovering. It was a drawing of a man, face turned away from the viewer and big black wings sprouting from his back, one of which was lacking feathers and in a weird angle.

_An angel with broken wings._


	5. Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Untitled Song AU. I wanted to write something happy for once. Have some dorks in love.
> 
> Pairing: Haru/Tadashi  
> Characters age: Harry: 17-Tadashi: 18
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

“Working on a new song?”

Haru hummed, nodding his head in affirmation without looking up from his tablet. “Been working on this for a while and I’m almost finished.” He answered, sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed, his foot moving along with the rhythm of the melody coming from the lone earbud placed on his right ear.

“I still wonder how you come up with them.” Tadashi murmured, leaning his arms on the back of the sofa Haru was sitting on, staring at his tablet from over his shoulder, noticing what was -in his opinion- a jumble of musical notes. He didn’t get it, he knew that the notes were a particular sound, but there were so many. Each note meant a different tone and duration; the position of them changed everything completely. Staring at the back of his boyfriend’s head, he narrowed his eyes.

They remained like that, completely in silence, the only sound in the room were Haru’s typing on his tablet and the barely perceptible melody coming from his earbuds.

Getting fed up of being stared at, Haru sighed. “Are you trying to investigate how my mind works?”

“Yes, I am. You have a fascinating mind.” Tadashi spoke frankly, a besotted expression on his face which only got even dopier when his response earned a surprised laugh from Haru. He lived for that laugh.

Haru giggled, not expecting to hear such a thing coming from him. “Really? I’m so flattered you think so.” His giggles increased and he let out a delighted squeal when Tadashi’s lips attacked his neck. “Hey! That tickles!” He exclaimed receiving playful bites and growls in reply from Tadashi before he slowly pulled away with a teasing nibble in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, earning a stifled moan from Haru.

Leaning his head on the back of the sofa and letting out a contented sigh, he left the tablet on top of his legs, raising a hand to gently caress the side of his boyfriend’s face. Only separated by an inch, he smiled softly letting all of his feelings pour out and whispered, “I love you.”

Lightly caressing his cheek with his nose he whispered back against his lips, softly capturing them in a slow kiss. "I love you too.”

Gasping into the kiss, his hold on the tablet went slack, and quickly raised his other arm to get a hold of Tadashi, keeping him in place.

The angle was awkward but no less enjoyable. Lips interlocked in a languid pace, little sounds came from the both of them. It has been a long time since they could be like that, just enjoying each other.

They continued kissing for several moments until the lack of air couldn’t be ignored anymore.

When he pulled back, he couldn’t help feeling smug at the sight of Haru's kiss swollen lips. Closing the space between them once more, he planted a lingering kiss on pliant lips and then murmured against them. “Your tablet is about to fall.”

Haru dazedly stared at him trying to comprehend what he was saying. Tadashi grinned, taking in his flushed appearance and pointed at the device which was closely to the edge with a raised brow.

Quickly regaining his posture, he took a hold of the tablet, hunching on himself at his embarrassment, Tadashi happily laughing at the display.


	6. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Uh, I had no idea what to do. This is really short *nervous laugh*
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Tadashi  
> Characters age: Harry: 18-Tadashi: 18-Hiro: 14
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

When Tadashi told them that he had found a significant other he was okay with that. Later he would check this person’s records for any shady things. He had to watch for his brother safety after all.

When he got to meet this person he found he was actually really okay with it. Harry was a cool and funny person to be with. His strong and caring personality complemented his brother’s while his impulsiveness and bravery managed to keep him on his feet.

All in all he was happy for his brother. But- Couldn’t they keep their hands to themselves?!?!

Everytime he saw them, they were basically wrapped in each other.

They came to the café, hand in hand. During dinner, they steadily brushed their hands and arms. When one of them talked, no one would’ve noticed anything strange but he was pretty damn sure the other person had his hand on the other’s thigh!

What’s with all of this PDA?

How come Cass doesn’t notice?! Most important, if she does notice how is she okay with this?

But that was nothing compared with the time he found them sitting on top of each other!

_In the couch!_

He would have to have a serious talk with them and set some rules in the house.

* * *

UPDATE:

He found them kissing! _KISSING!_

On the mouth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought it would be funny to see Hiro so bothered by PDA.


	7. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the first thing I posted with Fred as part of the pairing. I, uh… I hope I got this right?
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Fred (Pre-Slash? Or just friends?)  
> Characters age: Harry: 17-Fred: 18
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

He was a pretty good mascot if he could said so himself. Keeping everyone entertained and on their good spirits was what he did.

 _Or at least he tried._ Fred thought gloomily, eyes focused on the plate in front of him.

There was a guy who hasn’t fallen under the mascot’s charm.

The very same guy who always sat by himself at the cafeteria and seemed to always be alone.

Harry Evans.

The guy was a mystery in his eyes. As much as he tried there wasn’t even a little glimpse of a smile. Well, he could barely see his face at all… but he just knew he wasn’t amused; his school mascot sense was tingling!

He wasn’t going to give up so easily!

Looking behind him, Fred noticed him alone on his usual table, eating quietly; the hoodie he always wore was covering his face from view. It always left him wondering the same questions over and over. Was he photosensitive? Was he hiding something? Was he protecting his identity?

Probably!

When he had brought the subject of a possible villain in the making to the others they just shrugged him off and called him paranoid.

 _‘Has it ever occurred to you that he probably just prefers to be left alone?’_ Wasabi said.

 _‘But isn’t that kind of lonely?’_ Honey whispered.

_‘Anyone would want to be alone after meeting Fred.’ Gogo said trying to ‘help’._

_‘There might be moments when you don’t feel like being around others but,’ Hiro paused thoughtfully, ‘have any of you ever seen him with someone?’_

_Letting the question hang in the air, everyone shared a look._

_The answer was unanimous and it was unsettling._

_No one, except from the professors, had ever approached him._

Suddenly losing his appetite, Fred pushed his plate away, the food untouched. 

_Was Harry really okay with being alone?_

* * *

He was about to leave SFIT when he saw him sitting alone on the steps, his hood firmly in place.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Startled, Harry jumped from his seat and quickly looked at him, eyes wide. Fred couldn't help but stare back in equal surprise when the greenest eyes he had ever seen, stared at him.

Minutes passed before Fred could overcome the surprise and cleared his throat embarrassedly, repeating his question. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, I’m-I’m…” Harry quickly replied before he sighed. “I’m not fine.” He admitted quietly, slumping on the steps again.

“Is there something I can do to help?”

He smiled a little in gratitude. “Thank you for worrying but no. This is something I have to deal with.”

Fred twisted his face thoughtfully, he wanted to help him. Harry was clearly upset by something. “Hold on.” He spoke before moving towards the vending machine in the corner. Remaining seated, Harry stared strangely after him.

Looking at the chocolate bar in his hands before he stared at Fred again, shock evident in his face.

Fred shrugged. “Sometimes chocolate helps me when I feel down. It makes me feel better. Did I say something wrong?” He asked noticing him staring.

“Nothing, it’s just- I knew someone who always used to say that.” Harry smiled before taking a bit of the chocolate. “Thank you.”

_They started to spend more time together after that. Always meeting at the entrance of the Institute._

* * *

 

“May I ask you something?” Fred had asked once.“Uh, sure.” Harry spoke, distractedly flipping through the pages of his notebook.

“Why are you always wearing a hood?” He asked. “I mean, every time I see you, you are covering your face one way or another- just curious you don’t really need to answer!” He blurted out; worried that he was asking something that was probably too personal.

“Oh, that’s okay. I was actually expecting that question some time ago.” Harry replied calmly, putting his notebook down. “People always react strange when they see my face so I decided to cover it. I just wanted some quietness for a while.”

“Strange how?”

“I dunno, they just stare and it makes me feel weird.” He shrugged his shoulders and asked. “The fact that I covered my face, was it too weird?”

“Yes.” Fred blurted out without thinking and just then he realized. “Ah, I mean a little?” He said apologetic causing Harry to chuckle. “Just be honest, I won’t be mad.”

Twisting his face thoughtfully, Fred finally asked. “Can I see?”

“Uh, I’m-“ Startled at the question he didn’t know how to react. What if he agreed and Fred reacted like the others? But he had a feeling that won’t happen, Fred was different. “Alright.” He quietly agreed as he slowly pushed the hood away.

As Fred looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face, he felt uneasy and avoided his gaze embarrassedly. He was worried at his silence, fearing that he would also start to stare weirdly at him.

 _I understand now._ Fred told himself and stated out loud.

“You have a doll face.” 

“W-what?!”

* * *

***The next day at the cafeteria***

Fred was sitting with his friends when he saw him, hoodie covering his face from view as always and tray in hand. Before he could head to his usual table, Fred called him out surprising the gang as they stared bewildered towards him. “Harry, come join us!”

“Uh, Fred, I don’t think he will-“ Honey started but she interrupted herself as Harry approached their table.

“Hi,” Harry meekly greeted as Fred practically pushed him towards his seat next to him.

“Why didn’t you say hello when you came?” Fred questioned.

“I’m sorry, I thought that maybe you wanted to be with your friends, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“What are you talking about? We are friends, isn’t it?”

Harry stared at him, surprise on his face. “We are?”

“Of course!” Fred exclaimed immediately. “Wait, I didn’t mention that we were friends? Coz I thought I did.”

Harry only chuckled shaking his head before he quickly hugged him. “You didn’t.”

Fred coughed awkwardly before pulling away. “Also, you don’t need to wear this anymore.” He said as he pushed Harry’s hood away from his face.

The gang’s eyes bugged out and silence filled the cafeteria until Wasabi finally broke it. “Why did you wear that in the first place?”

“Because people act weird when they see me.” He spoke shyly playing with his hair, feeling highly defenseless without his hood.

“I told you, it’s because you have a doll face.”

“I- I don’t have a doll face.” Harry stammered mortified.

“He’s adorable.”


	8. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: none  
> Characters age: Harry: 19-Hiro: 16
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Hiro exclaimed at the top of his lungs making Harry close his eyes tightly at the volume.

_That’s the thing. He wasn’t thinking. At all. But that was a common thing. Hero Complex, Hermione has said multiple times. And she was right, as always._

He saw the attack before it happened and he impulsively -stupidly- placed himself in risk. As always.

He pushed Hiro away just when he was about to be hit by the electric blast, taking the hit in his place, but he didn’t take the force of the blow in consideration and he was blasted off towards a building, receiving a concussion. He wasn’t worried though. Any injuries he sustained would heal in a few hours after all. His magic would make sure of that.

“I wasn’t thinking, okay?” Harry mumbled, rubbing his temples. The trip to Fred’s house had been almost impossible; he barely managed to walk the steps, almost doubling over as he was hit with a dizzy spell. Taking notice of it, Hiro quickly took hold of his arm pulling him towards the big couch on the middle of the room, brow furrowed in worry. “Your head is still hurting? We should’ve taken you to the hospital.” Harry shook his head trying to reassure him. “There’s no need for that. I’ll be okay in a few hours.”

“I can’t believe you received that hit in my place!”

Harry sighed as he was propped on the couch. “You would have done the same.”

Hiro wanted to deny that even knowing that he was right. Huffing, he crossed his arms and leaned against the arm of the couch.

They stayed quiet for a moment before Fred came bursting into the room followed by the rest.

“Dude, you crashed into a building!” He exclaimed exuberant. “It was awesome!”

“Fred! It wasn’t a good thing!” Hiro snapped. “He could’ve gotten seriously hurt!”

“Guys, I’m okay.” Harry spoke only to be completely ignored as Hiro only seemed to become more aggravated by the second.

“I get thrown into buildings all the time.” Fred stated as if it was a regular thing.

“But you have a protective suit!” Hiro argued and hastily pointed towards Harry. “He does not!”

“That’s true.” Wasabi chimed in. “We all have protective gear while he doesn’t. He got pretty beat up this time.”

“Guys, really-“ He tried to speak out only to be muffled by Hiro’s incessant lecturing. Having a feeling that it would take a few minutes before Hiro managed to calm down, he huffed choosing to simply sit and watch the scene in front of him unfold.

_Minutes passed and the ranting hasn’t stopped._

He tiredly rubbed at his face. Feeling the couch dipping next to him, he looked up noticing how Honey was seated closely watching him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked quietly, staring at his hand placed against his temples in a futile intent of keeping the incoming headache at bay.

Smiling reassuringly, he tried to soothe her. “Not bad but not great. I feel like my brain had been put in a blender.” He joked and winced as the ranting has picked up on volume. “Other than that I feel okay.”

“Can we do something to help?” She asked.

“Make them shut up?” He pleaded.

GoGo suddenly gave a sharp whistle which caused him to see white for a moment as the shrilling noise hammered in his muddled brain.

The sound immediately made them all stop and look at her.

“Oi! Would all of you shut up already?!”

Harry blinked for a few seconds as he tried to control the dizziness,

“Sorry.” She said noticing his state before she moved behind the couch and leaned her arms in the back of the couch next to Honey.

The guys resumed their talk, luckily, quietly this time.

“Y’know, people say that if they yell at you it only means that they care.”

“I know.” He huffed a laugh, remembering all of the times he, along with Ron, had been yelled and lectured at by Hermione and Madam Pomfrey. He was overwhelmed by the nostalgia. It was inevitable; lately they seemed to be more and more present in his thoughts. He wondered how they were doing.

It has been a while since he talked with any of his friends on England. Maybe it was time he made a call home.

“Harry?” Honey’s voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts and he looked up noticing her staring at him worriedly. “Sorry I just spaced out a little.” He apologized trying to reassure her.

“I’m feeling better now. Do you think they will stop their discussion for a moment to go to eat?”


	9. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Untitled Song AU. In this chapter the fire actually happened but Haru changed the events at the price of being haunted by ‘memories/dreams’ of Tadashi dying in the fire.
> 
> Pairing: Haru/Tadashi  
> Characters age: Haru: 18-Tadashi: 19
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

He jolted, sitting upright. His voice lodged in his throat in a choked scream.

Trembling, he moved his knees close to his chest and rested his head between them, hiding his face as he tried to control his racing heartbeat.

Sensing movement next to him, he waited until he heard the soft click of the table light and slowly lifted his face to meet the other occupant on the bed.

“The same dream?” Tadashi spoke softly, reaching a hand out to lightly touch his arm, trying to bring him any kind of comfort.

“Nightmare.” Corrected Haru, his voice barely sounding like a whisper and nodded, still shaking and he tightly hugged himself. “Yes, the same one.”

As he stared at him worriedly, Tadashi reached out, pushing some of his hair away from his face and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling him close in an embrace. Haru stiffened for a few minutes before he slowly relaxed and hugged him tightly, his fingers clenching onto Tadashi’s shirt.

“I know. I know it’s just a dream but- it was so real.” Haru murmured before resting his head on Tadashi’s chest, listening to the soft pumping of his heart, a sense of relief filling him.

_It was still there. He was still here._

“Want to talk about it?” Resting his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head, Tadashi quietly asked, immediately receiving a shake of his head. “I just want to stay like this. Please, I need this.”

Leaning his back against the headboard, still holding Haru close to his chest. “We need to talk about this. It’s hurting you.” He pressed.

“It’s only a dream.”

“Nightmare.” He corrected causing Haru to snort back a laugh. “Exactly.”

A few seconds passed before Haru slowly pulled away, pressing the palms of his hands on Tadashi’s chest, feeling the heartbeat. “It’s about that night.” He started. “The fire consumed everything. We were outside but the fire was everywhere and you-“ He paused, taking a shaking breath trying to hold back his tears at the memory. “You ran towards it.”

_“I couldn’t stop you.”_

The words lingered in the air as Tadashi processed the information.

“I don’t want to think about this anymore.” Haru pressed, tightening his hands into fists on top of Tadashi’s chest. “Please, just forget this. I- I want to focus on the present, right now.”

“Haru-“

“No, Tadashi. It was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real. You are here. I am here.” He urged, pulling on his shirt in distress. “But it reminded me how short is our time in this world. The future is uncertain. Maybe tomorrow you won’t feel the same for me or maybe the world will end.”

“Haru, wait-“ Tadashi tried to reason but was interrupted as Haru continued.

“I don’t want to regret anything. I don’t want to regret not living my life at its fullest. I don’t want to regret not loving you like you deserve.”

“The love that I deserve?” Tadashi repeated, completely taken aback. “Why do you think that I’m not loved enough?” He inquired while Haru shamefully avoided his gaze.

“Haru- no, Haru look at me.” He urged, searching for his gaze before he got exasperated and he firmly but gently held his face when he kept trying to avoid him. “I love you and I know you love me, I can feel it in every second we are together. For God’s sake! I can even feel it when we are apart!”

 _“Don’t ever think that your love is not enough.”_ Tadashi stressed, holding his arms.

“Let’s be honest, I’m a mess.” Haru took a shaky breath before he could turn into a blubbering mess.

Tadashi only smiled, rubbing his arms comfortingly. “You are not. You just feel things in a different way.”

A few tears escaped at the confident way he spoke. “How did I manage to find you?” Haru asked smiling softly at him.

Tadashi let out a soft chuckle before leaning, kissing his eyelids making him smile at the gesture, letting more tears fall which Tadashi softly pushed away.

"I just don't want to regret anything. We both know death very well. Both of our parents were taken away from us. In just a few seconds they were gone. They weren't expecting it at all." His hands clenched on the fabric before slowly releasing it. "You've really thought through this." Tadashi added sadly. "That's how life is and it's beautiful in its own way. Unexpected things tend to happen when we least expect. Remember that's how we met." He added with a smile, gently caressing his hair.

"I never told you, but I was scared. Letting people in meant that they would leave eventually." Haru spoke softly, pressing his face against his neck, placing a gentle kiss there. "Nonetheless, I'm glad I could meet you and I wouldn't change it for anything."

“You better. We will have a problem if you did.” Tadashi joked, successfully managing to lighten the atmosphere as Haru let out a soft chuckle and leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Haru whispered.

“I know.” Tadashi smiled, pressing their foreheads together, looking into his eyes. “Even if you didn’t tell me, I would know.” He spoke placing gentle kisses across his face. “I love you too.” He whispered against his lips before finally kissing him.

Feeling so much love in a single gesture that it almost made him cry, Haru gasped into the kiss, pressing their bodies as closer as he could, lips locked gently but firmly.

This moment and how grateful he was for it being the only thing on his mind.

_It's not healthy to constantly think of what will happen. The future is uncertain. Let's just focus on the present and live the moment._


	10. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Loosely based on the Episode "Fred's Bro-Trillion" from the BH6 Series but you don't need to watch it to understand what is going on.
> 
> Omegaverse AU.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Fred  
> Characters age: Harry: 16-Fred: 18
> 
> Made using the tables of 100-prompts livejournal.

He didn't know what to think; as soon as he came into the room he had noticed Fred quickly walking in circles while mumbling to himself. Quietly approaching the others who were standing in uneasiness at the strange display, Hiro inquired out loud, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind. "What is happening with Fred?"

Everyone was worriedly looking at their friend; they could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves.

"He's been like that all day. I'm worried." Honey responded quietly, concern etched in her voice. "I have never seen him like this. Something must be really bothering him."

"Did he say anything at all?" Hiro asked, glancing at the others.

Shaking his head, Wasabi spoke. "He was already like that when we came in. He just started mumbling nonsensically."

"I think he was talking to himself, he didn't even saw us coming." Gogo added with her arms crossed in a nonchalant manner. At that moment, anyone could have said that she could care less about what happened but in fact, the way Fred was acting made her anxious. "I couldn't understand anything he said."

Trying to figure out what was the cause of his current state they jumped when Fred suddenly yelled.

"Heathcliff! Tell mom to cancel everything! I'm leaving to the North Pole!" He called loudly without ceasing his pacing. "Hopefully, a whale will eat me and I'll live in its belly for eternity." He muttered.

"Fred?" Hiro called hesitantly, making him jump letting out a high pitched scream.

"When did you get in?!" He exclaimed, pointing accusingly, finally noticing them standing by the door.

Hiro vacillated. "A few minutes ago?"

"We've been there for half an hour while you murmured to yourself." Gogo spoke getting tired of all of the weird acting, only to sigh aggravated when Honey placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "What's happening, Fred? We are worried for you."

"Did something bad happen?" Wasabi asked.

" _Bad_?" Fred quoted articulately. "This is catastrophic!" He exclaimed before resuming his pace, this time quicker than before. "Mom is planning a big stuffy party with stuffy people that will be happening in two days!" He gesticulated rapidly, his voice getting louder the more he talked. "But that's not the worst part! I can't believe I wasn't told about this!"

They stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Fred, what-?" Hiro started only be interrupted as Fred thrust a document at his face which he gingerly took in his hands before he resumed his pacing once more, distressedly hunching over and placing his hands in his pockets.

Hiro blinked in confusion before his eyes scanned the document, his eyes growing wide the more he read. "Is this- a marriage contract?" He spoke dumbfounded.

Fred sighed, stopping his pacing before speaking. "I was set in an arranged marriage." He said scratching the back of his neck without looking at them. "I'm going to meet my fiancé in that party."

Everyone was silent until Wasabi broke the silence with a nervous laugh. "Haha so funny. I think I heard the word fiancé coming from his mouth." He joked before he noticed the utter miserable look on Fred's face and he cringed. "Wait, are you for real?"

Fred just nodded resigned.

"But what kind of people makes these kinds of contracts nowadays?" Wasabi exclaimed. "I mean, they were pretty common three centuries ago, but now?"

"You'd be surprised how many still keep doing these arrangements. But yeah, our parents were friends and they thought it would be a nice idea to marry their kids. Strengthening their friendship and all that." Fred spoke, before slumping on the couch.

"Uh, maybe you could just break the contract?" Hiro asked.

Fred only shook his head. "That wouldn't work. It's legally binding."

"Why don't you wait until meeting this person? Maybe he doesn't want this either." Honey spoke trying to find a way out of all of this.

"The arrangement was made even before he was born. We didn't have any say in this. I don't remember much but what I do remember is seeing everyone making a big fuss because he was a male omega. Mom was ecstatic, male omegas were extremely rare, in fact they still are." He spoke, turning his face away from them. He didn't want them to know how much a male omega was worth between alphas. When he reached puberty he was utterly disgusted as he found out that most alphas treated omegas as some kind of trophy instead of a human being. The chance of them ending in a abusing home was alarming. He didn't want to think how an omega, specially a male, must feel knowing this.

"I've met him a few times when he was a baby, I was two when he was born," He looked up when his mother entered the room and stood slowly, "but then the family suddenly disappeared."

"We searched everywhere but all of ours contacts told us the same thing. Everyone thought he was dead." His mother sighed sadly, approaching him for a hug. "Oh, Fred, but now something magical happened! He's alive and for him to seek us out, it must mean only one thing!"

He stood stiffly in his mother embrace, breathing in her scent, but it didn't calm him.

"He came to meet you! This is your chance!" She exclaimed happily.

Fred immediately pushed away. "My chance for what, mom?" He exclaimed angrily. "For a loveless marriage like the ones of those people you were inviting? They are only a facade!" Fred snapped. "I don't want any of this! I never did!" He shouted as he left the room and the mansion.

Mrs. Frederickson stared after him, a sorrowful look on her face.

"Ma'am, excuse me," Honey started hesitating after a moment. "isn't there a way around this contract?"

She stared confused at her before she noticed the paper in Hiro's hands, taking it and smiling nostalgically as she read through it. "The marriage was never legally binding."

"What? But-"

"It was only a joke between our families. We would've never made our child go through an arranged marriage."

"If it isn't real... why is this person coming here?" Hiro asked slowly.

Mrs. Frederickson frowned in thought. "That's what I would like to know."

Wasabi suddenly started looking at everyone. "Suddenly popping out of nowhere, are we even sure that this is the same person?"

"That's why I'd like to talk to all of you." She spoke authoritatively.

_"I want to ask you a favor."_

* * *

They agreed to attend the ball undercover serving the appetizers while Cass was catering the event as to keep an eye on everything as Fred's friends slash bodyguards, just in case anything went wrong.

 _Anything wrong could happen_ , Mrs. Frederickson had said,  _in case there was any danger to her son they had to act quickly._

Everything went well; while serving the guest they keep an eye on everyone for any kind of hostile behavior towards the family.

Looking to where Fred was standing, Hiro noticed him incessantly tugging at the collar of his white shirt, his face turning an interesting shade of red as he was hyperventilating, looking like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment. Baymax stayed securely at his side instructing him to breath.

Except from the obvious panic attack his friend was having the event remained uneventful until a family showed up.

Their appearance clashed as soon as they came into the room, dressed in gaudy clothing. The man, who was as big as Yama in obesity, was dressed in a horrendous tuxedo that he seemingly thought was proper for the event only because of the expensiveness, while his wife, who was unbelievably thin, was dressed in a bright pink dress, almost neon. A boy as big as the fat man wore a similar tuxedo, following close to them.

This has to be some kind of joke, he thought, paling. Was this family of Fred's fiancé?

He immediately glanced towards his friend seeing an expression akin to his before he noticed his eyes growing the size of saucers. Confused at the display, he looked back to the family spotting a young boy walking five steps behind them.

The boy contrasted tremendously amongst them. The tuxedo he was wearing was simple but what was catching everyone's eyes was the way he carried himself. Walking with his gaze to the ground, he seemed innocent but not innocent enough to not know about pain. He clearly understood why he was there.

That was the first time he had seen an omega in person but he had read about the stories on History from traditional alphas how omegas were only for servicing them. Male omegas specifically, were only treated like broodmares and trophies.

Looking back at the seemingly family of the boy, he noticed how wrong everything was. The expensive clothes, how he was steps behind them like an outcast instead of being sheltered from unknown alphas, the way he trembled whenever any of the male members of his family stood next to him. Everything was alerting him of abuse.

That was no family.

Hiro quickly went to fetch Mrs. Frederickson to alert her of his realization but stopped in his tracks when Fred quickly passed by and approached the appetizer table were the boy's family were quickly stuffing their faces.

"I'm so glad of finally meeting you all." Fred started in a strained voice, trying to sound cheerful. "I can see that you are enjoying the food." He spoke pointedly looking with a tense smile at the fat boy whose cheeks were brimming with food akin a squirrel.

"And you are?" The fat man said, trying to use an alpha's intimidation. Fred just stared at him unimpressed. Seriously? He was trying to intimidate him in his own house?

"Excuse me for not introducing myself, where are my manners?" He began in fake embarrassment and extended his hand. "My name is Frederick Frederickson the Fourth. The host of this party, how you do?"

Staring as the man's face was starting to get purple, he was about to make a comment if it was because of some allergy to the food when his mother came into the conversation. "Frederick, hon. Ah, I see you've met them. Honey, they are the Dursleys. They were the ones who took care of Harry all of these years." She said in a strained voice. She didn't like them either, having noticed everything as soon as they came in she excused herself from the guests she was talking to before approaching them.

Her gaze immediately light up as her eyes landed on the youngest. "You must be Harry." She smiled warmly when a pair of green eyes was directed at her, while Fred swallowed heavily, almost choking on his tongue. He was only three years old the last time he saw him but he had never forgotten the green eyes, but seeing them again after all of those years were doing things to him. Strange things. Weird things. Possibly bad things.

He spoke as soon as he was able to regain control of his own tongue. "I think we need to discuss some terms of the engagement."

"I-I-"

"Speak properly, boy!" The woman scolded and Fred noticed how the boy startled and hunched on himself.

"Yes, sir." He said quietly, turning his gaze towards the ground once more. Fred silently mourned the loss before he shook his head to clear his thoughts; "Could we have this talk in private?" he said giving a side look at the Dursleys.

Harry quickly looked at him alarmed, making him feel awful for causing such distress in him.

"I don't think they should be locked in a room alone." The woman said, trying to seem like she really cared for her nephew. "Poor Harry here doesn't like being with strangers."

"Ah, but they aren't strangers. They knew each other when they were kids and now they are engaged to marry. It will be okay," his mother reassured smiling warmly at Harry and then turned towards her son, "you can use your room and Heathcliff will accompany you."

"I still think that someone from the family should accompany him." Vernon spoke, placing a firm hand on Harry's shoulder before he made a step.

Fred could feel the angry growl encased in his throat threatening to escape at seeing the omega tremble, his mother glancing knowingly at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sure they will be completely fine, we need to have a proper discussion ourselves." She said cheerfully, linking her arm with Petunia's and dragging them away. "I'd like to know how young Harrison was while growing up."

Harry stared after them. Glad that his relatives left, but not wanting to be alone with an unknown person, much less an alpha, he nervously stood rooted in his place not knowing what to do.

He startled when he heard Fred sighing tiredly before speaking. "Follow me."

* * *

As soon as he entered the room, Fred slumped on the couch, his face in his hands. "Ugh, what I'm supposed to do now?" He fretted, rubbing his face in distress.

Harry, standing in the middle of the room, couldn't help but curiously glance around the lounge room filled with collectible figures of comic characters. Gaze straying from the shelves brimming with figures, books and comics, his eyes didn't know where to look, until he paused in front of a giant figure of a lizard, staring at it inquisitively noticing a note pinned to it stating "Fred, do not touch." signed by the same Fred. He chuckled a little at that.

Fred immediately looked up at the sound and quickly rose from the couch. Manners. Yeah, manners are good.

"Please, sit down." He said, trying to sound amiably but coming out a little forcefully. He mentally cursed himself when Harry startled and quietly took a seat in the couch in front of him.

They remained in a tense silence, Harry meekly sitting with his hands on his lap, gaze down, while Fred looked everywhere but him, his leg shaking nervously. Minutes passed and no one dared to speak until he inhaled loudly, "Ugh, dammit." He started, deciding to just get over it. "Do you know why you are here?"

Harry quietly glanced at him before avoiding his gaze again. "To speak of the terms of the contract?"

"Yes, I mean no." Fred quickly responded before he bemoaned, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "Why is this so hard?"

Harry stared at him in silence. He had thought that every alpha had a dominant aura which made everyone heed to them, and he was right about that, but he also thought that they were cold, aggressive, sure of themselves, but now, looking at the alpha in front of him, his little knowledge of alphas was crumbling down.

"Young master," Heathcliff spoke from his place next to Fred. "I have to remind you of your guest."

"I know, Heathcliff, you don't need to remind me." He muttered as he incorporated. "What do think about the-" he hesitated on how to continue, "about the arrangement."

"I don't have any say about it."

"Of course you do!" He shouted before quickly apologizing for his outburst. "It's your life! You have every right to defend it."  _Speak, get angry, do something!_ His mind pleaded.

"You are different." Harry murmured.

"Eh?"

"You are an alpha but you are so different from what they told me."

"I don't think I understand."

"My- my relatives," Harry started, "they told me that as I was an omega, I don't have any say on the matter." After a moment, he added, "Or in any matter, actually.  _'Just be quiet and look pretty_.'"

"That sounds like a very old way of thinking."

"Probably, but it's everything I ever knew." He spoke, distressedly playing with his hands. "I've been silenced all my life. Every time I tried to fight them they made sure that I wouldn't do it again."

"What are you talking about?" Fred inquired, alarms going off immediately. Harry avoided his gaze, looking everywhere but him. "Harrison," Fred prodded him to continue.

"Just- just call me Harry, please."

"Harry," he tried, sensing the same weird feeling he had felt minutes ago, he cleared his throat, "what do you mean? Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"If they did, you need to speak." He prodded.

"They were supposed to take care of me." "We might be relatives but we are not a family. The only reason that I've stayed with them was our blood."

"Family doesn't do what they did."

"Did you try to talk with someone? The police, a neighbor, anyone?"

"The Dursleys made sure that no one would believe me, everyone thought that I was a troublemaker good for nothing." He scoffed. "I tried to escape that house too many times; I couldn't get very far." He spoke. "They punished me for that but I didn't care, I kept trying. At the eight try they got fed up and started to lock me in my room and placed bars on my windows."

"The neighbors got worried but they told them that it was so I didn't try to get drugs. Everyone thought I was an addict."

"How did you found about the marriage?"

"A month ago, Petunia, in a weird act of kindness, gave me a box with things from my parents. Consider that my birthday present. The document was in there." Harry said, reviving the moment he read and re-read the paper. "I didn't want the marriage but it was my chance of leaving that place. I hesitated if I should tell them, I didn't want to leave a prison to end in another, but I took the risk. They immediately agreed to take me here. It meant more money for them."

"But what about you? What do you want?"

Harry tightened his hands into fists. "I don't know."

"How can't you know?" Fred insisted. "There has to be something you want of life."

"I never had say in anything, okay?" Harry exploded. "I was locked in that house all my life! That place wasn't a home! It's only a prison!" He cried. "If it weren't for the money they would've killed me the moment they got the custody." He breathed shakily after his outburst, hunching on himself in the couch. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"You can forget about the contract. I-I just need a place to stay, away from them." Harry mumbled. "Only for a few months." He added, hiding his face that was flushed in embarrassment, hugging himself. "M-my-"

Fred stared at him in confusion until his mind clicked and his eyes grew the size of saucers, rising from the couch as if he was burned. "Oh, holy mother of Dugan. Call mom, tell her everything." He quickly told Heathcliff and watched as he left straight away.

"Do you really think that it will happen, like, now?" He asked, starting to pace around the room.

"I don't know. I just reached my sixteenth birthday. It could happen in a month or two." Harry said anxiously, seeing Fred pacing erratically wasn't helping on the matter. "This is going to be the first time it happens."

Fred groaned. "Ugh, the first time is the worst!"

"You are only making me feel worse that I already am!" He cried out, quickly rising from his seat. "I-I'll do anything you want!" He spoke starting to get desperate. "Please, just let me stay here." He begged, approaching him. "Please. Just forget the contract, forget the marriage. Let me stay here for a few months until I figure out what to do."

_He had a feeling he was going to regret this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one was much longer than I intended it to be (there was more written but it was actually really late to keep going) Also: Fred doesn't know that the marriage arrangement is fake.


End file.
